


Cover for "Northwest Passage"

by leoncharme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Digital Art, M/M, fiction cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoncharme/pseuds/leoncharme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book cover for "Northwest Passage" by Kryptaria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Northwest Passage"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts), [Rammaara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rammaara).



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Northwest Passage" by Kryptaria and its translation by Rammaara


End file.
